Question: $\dfrac{3}{5} + \dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 8}{5 \times 8}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{24}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{30}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{24} + {30}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{54}{40}$